


Inescapable, I'm Not Even Gonna Try

by lostinmysticfalls



Series: Our Secret Moments [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Maggie takes it upon herself to take Harry shopping for a new outfit. In an effort to avoid a run-in with Lucy she hides in the first place she can think of—his fitting room.





	Inescapable, I'm Not Even Gonna Try

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on 1x13. I basically just took the parts of it that I liked (Harry in a black leather jacket, hey!) and then built a little story around it.

“Is this really necessary?” Harry thought questioning her last minute would somehow make her change her mind. His feet dragged on the pavement as they walked up to one of Maggie’s favorite boutiques in Hilltowne’s downtown district. 

She perched one eyebrow, smacking her cherry lips together, hands on both hips as she stopped on the sidewalk. The cars zipped by right next to her, loose strands of hair dancing in front of her face as she spoke. 

“Well, using magic for personal gain has unintended consequences. Therefore, shopping it is!” She smiled and then suddenly pushed him inside, one hand flat against his back as she walked behind him.

“I don’t understand why I need a makeover. The students in the theater department won’t even recognize me. They’re far too busy making pretentious shorts to pay any attention to the Head of the Women’s Studies Department.”

“They’re more likely to tell you their life story if you look like one of their own, and not like a first year boarding school professor.” She looked through a rack of coats, pulling on the sleeve of a black leather jacket. “That’s kind of the point of going undercover.”

Maggie’s eyes lit up, a smile slowly forming on her face the longer she inspected the clothing item. Harry had stopped what he was doing, looking at her and surrendering a deep sigh. It was like they both knew what the other was thinking with just a few simple glances.

“It’ll look good on you.” She showed him the jacket, receiving a questioning look in return. “Come on, you can totally pull off artsy. Maybe we can get you some glasses while we’re at it.”

He grumbled, walking in her direction with a pair of denim jeans he’d taken off a rack after only a couple seconds of looking at them.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

She grinned. “Is it that obvious?” 

They continued searching through the assortment of menswear. Constantly sharing glances that would have been considered a few seconds too long by anyone else’s standards. 

The store was a millennial hipster’s wet dream—Harry’s not so much. He would make little disgruntled noises whenever he came across something he didn’t like—which was often. And Maggie loved riling him up.

They eventually got a few outfits together, mainly just plain colored shirts and different jackets and blazers that could be paired with them. But Maggie was happy with their selection, sure that they would all look great on him. She just wished Harry had a better attitude about trying them on for her. For someone who was always dressed like he worked in a corporate office, he really didn’t like taking longer than necessary to weigh all his options.

She handed him the leather jacket she had originally picked, smiling at him sweetly the way she always did when she got her way. Harry felt a little tug in his stomach, faltering for a moment and letting down his guard to focus on her lovely features. 

Her lips parted as she smiled like she wanted to say something but she took a few beats before actually speaking. “Wanna try ‘em on?” She was eager to see what the outfits looked like on him. 

Harry leaned into her, eyebrows moving as he spoke. “Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?” 

He’d somehow managed to leave Maggie speechless. The air leaving her lungs all at once, making it harder for her to focus. It had been a week since their little indiscretion. The one they promised not to repeat. The one that was supposed to be a one-time thing. But no matter how much she tried to keep those thoughts at bay, she was only human. 

Thinking back to that night with Harry on the sofa and subsequently on her bed had become a borderline obsession. She found herself going back to it often, the thoughts rampant in her mind, especially at the end of the day when nothing else kept her occupied. There’d been numerous times when Maggie had been afraid she wouldn’t be able to make good on her promise of not repeating it again. 

“Do you even know how to tell lies, Har? I mean, the last time you tried, you almost gave us away.” The intonation in her speech was veiled in coyness. 

He pulled back, not really having thought of it before. Of course he knew how to lie—whether he was good at it or not was another matter. “White lies mostly.” He admitted.

Maggie smiled and shook her head. It didn’t surprise her one bit. 

They walked to the only two fitting rooms in the store. It wasn’t a very big shop so they were lucky it had one of those doors with discreetly slanted panels instead of just a heavy curtain. 

Harry had just gone inside, Maggie could hear him unbuckling his belt as they continued talking. 

“Hey, Harry.” 

From behind the door there was a muffled, “Hm?” As he slipped off his jacket and then tried on the first pair of jeans.

“You know I was just giving you shit this morning when I asked when you were moving out again.” She waited for confirmation but received a scolding instead.

“Language.” He rolled his eyes even though she couldn’t see him.

Maggie ignored him.

“After what happened with your memories and with Carter. I would never actually say something like that to you and mean it.” She took a long pause, smiling when she remembered the night she initiated him into the Vera-Vaughn tribe. The first time they’d all shared a hug. “I really love having you around, Har. You know that. I love that you’ve become part of our little family.”

Harry stilled himself, unsure of why she had decided to bring up that conversation then rather than later in private. Or why she had mentioned Carter again when they’d already fully discussed it. But he answered anyway, knowing she was probably just trying to make the wait less boring. 

“I know. You made it perfectly clear when I told you and Macy what had happened.” She could almost hear him stifling a chuckle. “If I recall correctly, you bawled your eyes out and then held me in an embrace that went on for ten straight minutes. I think your sisters were more worried about you than me at that point.”

“What?” Maggie laughed, embarrassed when she remembered the way she’d reacted to the news. Maybe she had gone a little overboard by refusing to let go of him after a minute or two. “Pfft. I did not.” 

Back then, she still hadn’t been sure why she felt so attached to their whitelighter or why she was so scared that he’d take off and never come back. It was a time of troubling confusion and frustration—one she blamed on her buried feelings of abandonment and loss. She remembered she’d been so thrown off by her own emotions she tried everything to keep them hidden, a very poorly executed plan at that.

Maggie didn’t actually see things clearly until a few weeks later. Ironically, it had happened during their wine-filled Valentine’s Day encounter when her lowered inhibitions finally let her express the bottled up feelings she’d been suppressing.

The fitting room door opened and Harry stepped out, looking like a better version of the daydream she’d just been having. He had changed into dark jeans and a navy flannel. The long sleeves were rolled up just below his elbows, a white t-shirt underneath. It was such a simple change from his usual choices but it made a really big difference. He looked more relaxed and modern.

“I don’t know how I feel about this.” He gauged her reaction, trying to define the expression on her face. Harry could almost feel Maggie’s eyes as they scanned him from head to toe.

“You look—” _Hot_. She couldn’t lie to herself but she did stop herself from saying it out loud. She’d promised herself she’d behave and she was trying her best to do just that. “Great! The lumberjack look suits you very well. You just need a beanie to pull it altogether. Classic hipster.”

He scrunched his face. “That’s not happening.” And with that remark he went back inside. 

Minutes later he emerged again. The grimace on his face said it all. She pressed her lips together but couldn’t stop the little laugh that escaped her. “You know what would go really good with that outfit? A beard.” She giggled. “Or a handlebar mustache. Or both!”

Harry grumbled. “I look like a barman at a vintage themed wedding.”

“I have to admit, I do like it.” She stepped closer to him and playfully tugged on his suspenders, sending a paralyzing shiver down the back of Harry’s neck. “Very dapper. But I don’t think it’s right for the event. Might be too on-the-nose.” 

His words were soft-spoken as he gazed down at her. “Alright. Next one then.”

He went back inside to try on the clothes Maggie had picked out for him. Her stomach was aflutter as she waited. It took him a little longer to change out of that previous outfit compared to the one before it but eventually he opened the door and stepped in front of her. Decked out in that black leather jacket that had caught her attention when she first walked in.

She beamed, shamelessly ogling him without regard for manners. “Oh, Harry.” The excitement in her voice was evident. 

“I look like I’m trying too hard.” 

Maggie put a finger up, as if saying _just one second _, and then placed a pair of black framed glasses on his face. She’d never felt more like a fashionista in her life.__

__“I think you look really good.” Her core reverberated as she uttered the compliment. At the same time, she became increasingly more haunted by the idea of removing said jacket and everything else underneath it._ _

__“This is the one then.” He said with a smile as she nodded enthusiastically. “Splendid! I was starting to get a bit hungry and was hoping we could go get a bite to eat after this.”_ _

__“Sounds perfect.” She said dreamily._ _

__Maggie waited for him to change back into his clothes but the sounds coming behind the door only fueled her imagination further. She even tried to make conversation just so she wouldn’t get lost in her inappropriate thoughts._ _

__“Where do you wanna eat? There’s this place down on Fifth—” The ding of the front entrance bell and the recognizable loud voice that suddenly filled the quietude of the store distracted her completely._ _

__She didn’t have time to finish her thought before her eyes caught on to the blonde and her two companions as they perused the array of formal dresses on display. Maggie froze for a moment, she knew Lucy would approach her if she saw her and she couldn’t risk being seen with Harry. The number of questions and speculation that would arise from such an encounter was too much for her to even consider._ _

__She quickly pulled the door of the fitting room open, cramming in with Harry and pushing him further into the small space as she hid inside. Her hands touching the warm, taut skin of his bare chest. Her cheeks flushed, heat rushing to her face._ _

__“You’re naked.” Her voice quiet as she contemplated his half-dressed state. “Not entirely naked, but you are half naked. Why do I keep saying naked?” She started to ramble, spewing nonsense instead of actual coherent thoughts. “Shirtless.”_ _

__Maggie looked up at him with wide eyes, realizing her hands were still on his chest. “You’re shirtless.” She pulled them off slowly, repeating the word again as Harry finished zipping up his jeans._ _

__He smiled a little, thoroughly entertained by her reaction but also wondering why she was so flustered. By her own admission, she’d seen men in less states of undress than him before._ _

__Her eyes ran over him as discreetly as she could muster and suddenly the fitting room felt like it was shrinking around them. She played with the ring around her finger trying to calm herself down. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, why was she so nervous?_ _

__Harry was waiting for an explanation as to why she’d invaded his personal space like someone had been chasing her, his expression told her so._ _

__“Lucy is outside.” She whispered. “And I can’t have her see me with you. She’ll start asking questions, making assumptions…”_ _

__He narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of her rationale. It would have been much easier for her to go talk to the girl and then pretend like his presence was a pure coincidence. They didn’t even have to acknowledge each other if it didn’t seem necessary._ _

__He had a sly smile on his face and Maggie wasn’t sure what about the situation was so funny. She’d just had a major moment of panic and he found it all too amusing. He inched a little closer, his body ghosting over her like he was testing her limits._ _

__Her stomach was swirling with heat, a frenzy of butterflies overcoming her. His close proximity making his magnetism stronger than her will to stay away. She’d promised it had only been a one-time thing but those kisses had been nice— _so nice_. However, she was also well aware that they couldn’t possibly make it a habit and keep this going behind Macy and Mel’s back. _ _

__“I need my shirt.” He said in a low voice as he reached behind her._ _

__He seemed so calm, completely unfazed by their circumstances. And for once, Maggie wished she was wrong about him. Hoping he was actually a really good liar, because otherwise it meant he felt absolutely nothing for her, while her heart was racing like she’d just finished a hundred meter dash._ _

__“Do you?” She uttered, biting down on her lip. Slightly regretting her audacity the moment she took the shirt from him and threw it on the floor._ _

__“Maggie.” His green eyes were fixated on her._ _

__Her nerve endings were in disarray, firing uncontrollably due to his closeness. She felt the rush of blood pumping through her, a pleasurable ache materializing between her legs with each gentle brush. No matter how hard she tried, she found it impossible to escape the pull she felt every time he was near._ _

__“Am I the only one feeling something right now?” She shut her eyes. “God, this is so embarrassing.”_ _

__“Maggie.” He said again._ _

__“I’m such an idiot for thinking that it meant something to—”_ _

__Harry pressed his lips against her, cutting off her words. The taste of her sweet lips like fresh raindrops on his parched tongue._ _

__“Can you just stop talking for one second?” He muttered against her lips._ _

__He couldn’t lie to her. He couldn’t let her think she was alone in navigating the torturous pining and the guilt that came from wanting more._ _

__“I have been feeling like a selfish bastard for thinking about it so much.”_ _

__“Language.” She chided him, poking fun at his use of the word. Then she tilted back her head, brushing her lips on his as she spoke. “You’ve been thinking about it too?”_ _

__Harry nodded. “I’m not proud of it.”_ _

__Maggie kissed him, determined not to hold back this time. It turned out he might not have been the best at lying but he sure was great at maintaining a poker face._ _

__Her tongue slipped between the opening of his lips, stroking the roof of his mouth as her hands glided across his back. Her touch, her scent, everything about her made his body go into overdrive, his cock responding embarrassingly fast to the situation. The wall of the fitting room slammed against his back, causing her to giggle in between breaths and shallow panting._ _

__Harry’s hands enveloped her waist as her mouth latched on to the hollow of his neck. They had forgotten for a minute about where they were. Her hands idly moving over and under his clothing, fingers eventually dipping beneath and reaching the confines that sheltered his hardness._ _

__It felt like forever since he’d experienced a woman’s touch, and he’d be lying if he said he’d never imagined that particular moment in time._ _

__Maggie’s heart was pounding at the same speed as her core. Visualizing his size only by touch but dying to get a look at what he was keeping from her. Warm, pulsating silk throbbed beneath her fingertips as she stroked him as best she could underneath his pants. They were finding it increasingly more difficult with each passing minute to remain quiet._ _

__Outside the fitting room, Lucy’s voice began to ring louder as she approached their area, ripping them away from their heated kisses and jolting them back to a disappointing reality. The door handled jiggled and Harry quickly pulled it back, securing it tightly so it wouldn’t open. He cleared his throat loudly to let her know someone was inside._ _

__“Oops. My bad!” Lucy replied with a shriek._ _

____

Maggie and Harry looked at each other and held in the urge to laugh. _You should go. I’ll meet you back at the house when I’m done here._ He communicated silently. 

She seemed dubious, her eyes shamelessly lingering over the very obvious protrusion in his pants. _Or I can stay and we can keep busy until she leaves_. Her offer was tempting, and Harry couldn’t believe that he was actually contemplating it. He was obviously thinking with the wrong head.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, the sensation of his warm breath making her knees buckle and her heat throb with need. “We both know that’s a really bad idea. We’ve already broken our agreement once.”

“So what now?” She murmured. “We go on pretending like this isn’t a thing that’s happening?” 

He sighed, picking his shirt off the floor and putting it on this time. His hands cupped her face, delicately brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. _We vow not to let it happen again._

Rolling her eyes at that was unavoidable but she eventually agreed to it, mostly because she was certain that it was a promise they were both unable to keep for longer than a week.

She took the liberty to give him another quick kiss. _Last time_.

Maggie allowed time for her heart to slow down to its normal pace. She listened closely for Lucy, making sure she was busy inside the adjacent fitting room and that the other two Kappa girls were out of sight.

Harry’s brow crinkled, reaching for her hand right before she was about to step out. _It’s for the best_. He reassured her.

Maggie nodded, realizing that lying by omission to her sisters was just as bad as speaking untruths. _I know_.

She watched Harry’s hand slip away from hers and she gave him a weak smile as she left the fitting room. _It was just that one time. Again._ She repeated it over and over until she got to her car but something deep inside her didn’t quite believe it.


End file.
